For the Sake of Love
by Master Kei
Summary: A simple one shot about how far Naruto would go for Love. Rated T simply to be safe. Time period isn't exactly cannon, so please select any time period u prefer, or not prefer if you're one of those people.


_**A little something dedicated to my special sweetheart. I think I dedicated another story to a young lady some time before. This story is for the same one. **_

**_For the Sake of Love _**

_**( In Naruto's Perspective) **_

I was panting hard, and to be honest, I dont think I could have taken much more of this. To be honest, I dont think I was ever faced with such an ordeal prior to this day, this day, which really should be a happy one. Why am I even here? Darn, I am getting woozy, can't take much more of this. How many of these soul wrenching, bodily arduous, internally warping trials must I perservere through?

Earlier that day, Hinata and I decided to try and have some fun. Let me just say, she and I have some extremely different views on fun.

I have risen against the social pressures of being a "damned demon vessel blight on Konoha".

I have taken a Cursed Seal LvL 2 fuelled Chidori to my chest, and from my first best friend too.

I have faced some of the best members of the evil, fear inducing Akatsuki.

Heck, I was even punched unconscious and thrown down a ravine by my teacher, who knew that if I didn't manage to pull off the technique I had never before succeeded in performing, I would die.

Hah, all of that before was mere child's play. They were NOTHING compared to the horrors I have faced today. No, I am not exaggerating, a person exaggerates when they are displaced from the situation. I am just straightforward observing the intensity of the deplorable, subjective and fiendish nature Humanity must possess, to have created the devices that reduced even me to such a pitiful state.

And right now I am being flung aside as a result of cetrifugal and gravitational forces combined, making the human body spin in directions Nature never intended. Ah, I cring! I scream! I feel my head pummelled, my shoulder rearranged, and my internal make up is on the brink of destruction to the point of no return. Could I really take much more of this? Looking at my side, I see her.

Hinata is clutching my arm, and trying to reassure me. She knows that I am in great discomfort. As best as we can in this situation, we attempt to ease the mind of the other, even if the relief was limited. Whooosh! Air is pounding against my body, but seeing her, feeling her body pressed against my own, I grit my teeth and force my eyes open. With as much force as I could muster, I push against the straps, hoping to make it better for her, and we stabalise slightly. This is most likely the most effective form of breaking a person that there is. Note to self, better not let Akatsuki get their hands on this.

YES! We are slowing down, slower, slower and stop! Disorientated, I nevertheless try with all my might to free us from this neck-breaking contraption.

"Had enough you two?" said the amused carnival operator. He must like seeing victims of his machine stumble out, witless as drunk fish. Sadist. Masochist. Perpetuator of all that is wrong with this crazy world.

Hinata starts to giggle, and nods. Me? I am just trying to keep myself together. Those G-forces are pretty powerful, especially when one sits on the edge, like I did.

"Naruto-kun that was fun. What rides have we tried so far?" Hinata's question causes a flashback of the names that will forever haunt my dreams, as well as those of the fearsome Kyuubi demon which resides in my body.

The Perilous Python.

The Rugged Ranger.

The Crazy Dance.

The Terrible Tumbler.

And last but not least, The Sinister Cyclone.

"Ano sa, Naruto-kun? Are you alright? Gomenasai (I'm sorry), I shouldn't have insisted we go on all those rides. But, if you are feeling up to it, I would like us to go on that big one over there."

She points to the ride across from where we are, and I try not turn pale. It is the Donut of Doom, a monstrous concept of rotational spinning on a horizontal plane, coupled with the effects of random direction spinning in 3 dimensions. I look back to her, and Hinata is smiling gently.

I close my eyes, helping my body to readjust, and also because my head kept spinning when I had them open. I think about every one of those rides we went on today. It makes me wonder, it truly does, how Hinata can get me to do things I normally could never be coerced to. In fact, she didn't even have to convince me. The moment I knew that she wanted to go on a ride, I was all for it.

But Hinata isn't a stupid girl, nor is she a selfish one. She knew I had never been on those kinds of things before. Not only did I have to spend time persuading her that it was of my own free will that I wanted to get on, but once I did, she never let go of my hand. I think she knew how I really felt.

As for me, well, to say that I was afraid of each ride is not accurate. I was actually so unnerved by the whole thing, that I could only manage to squint during the ride, as it was hard enough trying not to throw up. But I was willing to do it for her, because she meant the world to me.

It that isn't an example of how strongly we loved each other, I don't know what else is.

I open my eyes upon ending my thoughts. Grinning in the way I usually do when I am trying to look authentic, I give her an answer.

"Uh (gulp) heh, that one over there Hinata-chan? Well...O.K. lets do it." On the inside, I start to pray to the great Ramen Kami, as a condemned soul about to be welcomed into his noodle-like arms.

Then, she smiles at me ever so gently, and it brings a fluttery, melting sensation which no other person could ever duplicate.

"Just kidding, hehehe. I didn't really want to go on, I just liked seeing your face go like that. Come on, lets get you some Ramen, my treat."

Yes, as we hold on to each other while making our way to the ramen stand, I tell myself once more that people will go to extraordinary lengths for the sake of Love

**_The End_**


End file.
